Creddie
Creddie ist die romantische Paarung von Carly und Freddie. Freddie ist seit der sechsten Klasse in Carly verliebt, jedoch hat sie seine Gefühle nie erwidert, sondern ihn nur als ihren besten Freund gesehen, bis er ihr das Leben gerettet hat. Die beiden waren eine Zeit lang ein Paar, aber nur, weil sie ihn als Held war nahm (wie in der Folge ausreichend verdeutlicht wird), deshalb machte Freddie mit ihr Schluss und meinte, dass sie sich lieber noch etwas Zeit lassen sollen, bis Gras über die Helden Sache gewachsen ist (dazu ist es aber nicht gekommen). Dan Schneider der Schöpfer von ICarly hat zahlreiche Hinweise darauf gegeben das Carly und Freddie am Ende ein Paar werden.Darüber hinaus sagt Miranda Cosgrove die Carly Shay spielt das ihre Lieblings Episode "Isaved your Life" (Carly´s Schinken) ist und das sie hofft das Carly und Freddie eine weitere "nette kleine Romanze" haben werden.Nathan Kress der Freddie Benson spielt sagte auch das er glaubt das Creddie mehr Sinn als deren größter Konkurent Seddie ergibt. Der Name "Creddie" wurde erstmals erwähnt in "IStart a Fanwar" (Krieg der Fans) und da es der einzige in der Show genannte Name ist, ist es auch der meist akzeptierte doch in der Folge wurden die Creddie Shiper "Creddies" gennant ob wohl sie in Wirklichkeit besser bekannt sind als "Creddi'ers"' In Staffel 6 gibt es dann erstmals wieder klare Zeichen das Freddie Carly noch (oder besser gesagt nach seiner Beziehung mit Sam wieder) mag in Gibbys Traum (Iopen aresaurant) geht er sogar so weit und fragt Carly ob sie sich vielleicht doch noch in ihn verliebt. Diese Paarung ist immer noch manchmal jedoch selten genannt Farly, Credward oder Fredly. Seit dem ersten Tag an dem Carly und Freddie sich getroffen haben ist Freddie in Carly verliebt was er ihr auch oft gesagt und deutlich gezeigt hat.Er hat versucht sie dazu zu bringen seine Freundin zu sein seit sie in der 6. Klasse waren.Aber Carly sah in trotzdem immer nur als (besten) Freund.Statt sich genervt oder sogar bedroht von Freddies Zuneigung zu fühlen, neigt Carly dazu von ihm unterhalten zu werden, und in vielen Folgen scheint das wirklich sehr wertvoll für sie.Sie ist immer nett zu Freddie und steht auch meistens zu ihm nicht selten sind sie der gleichen Meinung.Selbst wenn sie seine Flirt-Versuche ablehnt tut sie das in der Regel auf freundliche Weise oder antwortet mit einer Art "nicht jetzt"- Anweisung statt grob zu ihm zu sein. In der Folge ISaved your Life sind Carly und Freddie für eine Zeit zusammen nachdem Freddie ihr das Leben gerettet hat.Ein Taco Truck hätte Carly fast erschlagen doch Freddie hatte sein Leben riskiert sie aus dem Weg geschubst und somit selbst einige Verletzungen erlitten.In dieser Folge erwiedert Carly erstmals seine Gefühle und nannte ihn ihren Helden, bescheiden wie er ist sagte Freddie das er sich nicht so fühle.Dann küsst Carly ihn (in der erweiterten Version 2mal) und sie werden ein Paar in der erweiterten Version gibt es auch eine Szene in der man deutlich sehen kann wie Eifersüchtig Carly auch werden kann, allerdings trennen sich Freddie und Carly noch in der gleichen Folge weil Freddie für Carly nur Schinken ist (deshalb auch der Deutsche Name Carly´s Schinken) das heißt das sie ihn nur "liebt" weil er ihr das Leben gerettet hat und nicht aus wahrer Liebe.Freddie war zwar Traurig als sie sich trennten, wusste aber das es richtig ist und stellte seine eigenen Gefühle für Carly in den Hintergrund um sicher zu sein das Carly ihn liebt und nicht was er getan hat, eine Handlung die dafür spricht das Freddie reif und selbstlos ist.In IGoodbye geben sie sich ein Abschlußkuss das beweist das sie sich von Anfang an immer geliebt haben und Carly uns was vorgemacht hat:Sie war ja auch oft Eifersüchtig. thumb|Carly und Freddie in Carlys Schinken Beide haben gute Noten in der Schule Freddie ist bei jedem Typ der ein Auge auf Carly hat Eifersüchtig. Carly interessiert sich sehr Freddie,s Liebesleben und fragt ihn andauernd nach seinen Dates und Küssen. Sie küssen sich 4 mal in Carlys Schinken. Freddie fragt bei Gelegenheit ob sie ihn doch Lieben würde. Sie machen in der Folge Penny Tees zusammen Penny Tees Ohne Sam. Carly fragt Freddie oft warum er 5...4..3..2 sagt. Sie tanzen langsam zusammen in ein Date für Carly Ist rot/schwarz weil in allen Creddie Momenten tragen die beiden entweder rot oder schwarz. Die Creddiezahl ist 34 da ihr erster kuss 34 min. lang war Nevel Supernerd Carlys Schinken IGoodbye Kategorie:Paare alles nur unnötig... Hier der wahre Beweis: In der letzten Folge von iCarly ist folgendes zu sehen: Eindeutig ein Bild von Freddie - auf der Fensterbank in Carlys Zimmer! Daraus kann man nur schlussfolgern, dass Carly in Freddie verliebt ist! Es gibt in anderen Staffeln auch solche Bilder von Freddie zu sehen! Es kann NUR Freddie sein!